Fabulous Gemland (Pink Taric)
Fabulous Gemland led by Pink Taric is a custom civilization created by Mathetes tou Megalou Alexandrou. Overview Dawn of Man May the glory of consensual homosexuality ever shine inside you! You are Pink Taric, ruler of fabulous Gemland. Gemland is among the most artistic of nations, as well as a financial powerhouse thanks to its venerable gem industry. Gemland's gemcutters are the envy of others, crafting elegant pieces of craft that command not only high prices but are pieces of fine arts as well. Now, Pink Taric, the time has come to let the glory of Gemland shine upon the land once more. Spread the art of Gemland throughout the land and bring the gays everlasting glory. Can you build a civilization that will last the test of time? Strategy Taric's Gemland is both a mercantile and a cultural powerhouse, having strong early bonuses to Gold and Culture with a Golden Age flavor. Taric's main early game bonus is the Jewelry Crafter, which is a much more accessible than the standard Mint. Not only that, the Jewelry Crafter provides meaningful bonuses towards culture and gold, while also yielding a unique luxury resource that Taric may use to play diplomatically. The Jewelry Crafter also generates additional bonuses ranging from Tourism to bonus culture on all luxury resources that benefits from the Jewelry Crafter already if its unique specialist slot is worked in a Golden Age, which is lengthened every time Taric spawns a Great Artist, Musician or Writer. As Taric transitions into the mid-game, his unique Gem Knights becomes his primary bonus, as the Gem Knights are inherently not only stronger, but gains a random but additional utility promotion useful both in combat and in administration, although quite situational and almost impossible to optimize. Here Taric could make a choice to push with the powerful Gem Knights, or stick to the lands he has, focusing on the cultural Great People to lengthen the late-game Golden Ages which is particularly important in a Cultural Victory as it is the primary source of his outside the normal means. Taric can go any ideology, although Taric is usually best paired with Order. On the other hand, Taric can aim for any victory conditions, although Taric is best suited to either a Cultural Victory or a Diplomatic Victory. Unique Trait and Components Mod Support Events 'Decisions' ''LGBT Rights Movement Historically, the sexual minority always have been oppressed people: they were shunned as perverts, heretics, and simply social undesirables. Taric's Gemland on the other hand had no such social barrier to these people, and have been the haven of sexual minorities seeking refuge from the heteronormal society. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Pink Taric *Player must be Renaissance Era or Later *Player must have completed at least either completed 2 Social Policies or have adopted the Humanism social policy. *Can be enacted only once per game. Costs: *1000 Gold and Culture in standard speed. Rewards: *Receives the LGBT Civil Rights and Liberties Union in the Capital. Awaken the Gem Power Gems are truly outrageous, and while the Taric of the present times have abandoned the Gem theme for a protector theme, the adherents of the old ways, namely the fabulous, gemmed Taric, wishes to rekindle the traditions of the Gem magic. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Pink Taric *Player must be in the Medieval Era or Later *Can be enacted only once per game. Costs: *1000 Faith and Culture in standard speed. Rewards: *All units receive the Power of the Gem promotion that becomes a random promotion in the same way the Gem Knight does. Gem Knights that have received a random bonus receives another roll, while Gem Knights who haven't used up the promotion remains unchanged. 'Buildings and Units made available through E&D''' Notes and References Full Credits *Mathetes tou Alexandrou: LUA, XML *Riot Games: Intellectual Property, DOM/Leader Scene Artworks *Muanguk(무안국): Leader Icon *Jeffufu: Gem Knight Icon *Simogun(시모군): Alternate (Rework) Leader Scene Artwork *Tomboy: Peace Theme *Electric 6: War Theme Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Civilizations with Unique Luxuries Category:Defense Civilizations Category:Civilizations based off Video Games Category:Mathetesalexandrou Category:Golden Age Civilizations Category:Gold Civilizations Category:Civilizations without Unique Decisions